


(Not So) Secret Admirer

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddietines Week, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about the usefulness of sticky notes and communication.Written forBuddietines Weekday 1 prompt: Secret Admirer
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	(Not So) Secret Admirer

Eddie opens his locker and snorts. “Not very subtle, man.”

“About?” 

Eddie waves the sticky note under Buck’s nose, “ _Your ass is the moon that makes my inner waves go back and forth_.”

Buck grins. “Oh yeah, I wrote that.” 

“You know the point of a secret admirer is to stay secret?”

“How’d you guess? I’m not the only one to drool on your butt.”

“Really? Think I could find a better match maybe?”

Buck’s smile fades. “Probably.” 

“Too bad, I only want you.” The smile is back, wider, and Eddie catches it with his lips.

Subtle is overrated anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this drabble a chance!  
> Can be found for reblogs on tumblr [here.](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/190750794863/not-so-secret-admirer)  
> Like always, my heart flutters at the sight of kudos, emojis and comments ♥


End file.
